Spider-Man in Metropolis?
by echgrl
Summary: Peter moves in with Jimmy for the summer. He thinks that staying in Kansas for a while will be just what the doctor ordered,but it becomes increasingly clear that he can't relax, no matter where he is. Watch as the Peter Parker meets Clark Kent in this for fun fanfiction. Read and review please! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So for all the people who read my other Spectacular Spiderman fanfiction (which I am still working on) called Return of the Green Goblin, this story is **_**completely**_** different. Just pretend the other story I wrote/ am writing never happened. It is set over a month after the end of season 2 and the Smallville part is set in Season 8 (where Chloe is still there, Lois is there, Jimmy is alive, and most importantly Lana is not there! – sorry if you like Lana – for me she just makes it boring). Anyway, this won't go as deep into people's minds as the other story I made, and since it is a crossover of Smallville and Spectacular Spiderman, it will probably be cheesier and just a fun little thing. And before people raise any questions: I **_**know**_**, Superman is DC and Spiderman is Marvel. AND, just so y'all know: the reason I picked Smallville was because it was my favorite show based on Superman (well, more so Clark Kent but you know ;) ) AND the reason I chose Spectacular Spiderman was because it was so short-lived and it was my favorite show about Spiderman! Oh! AND remember when I refer to Pete it is Peter Parker not the dude that was in Smallville! Okay, so now that I'm finally done, here's the story! R&R! Thanks **

**P.S. Sorry, one more thing! Please R&R my other things. I have a Danny Phantom story, an A:TLA story, AND that other Spectacular Spiderman story I told you about.**

Peter was still trying to recover from the traumatic event that happened over a month ago. It seemed his whole trio was… He had only touched his Spiderman suit and mask once since then. Harry had talked to Peter soon after the funeral for his dad, asking him to help him destroy Spiderman. Peter told him "yes" because he knew he would have to do that to stay on Harry's good side. And he somewhat kept that promise from not going out as Spiderman. The people of New York needed him though… and it was hard not to save innocent lives. But he did all he could, just behind the scenes. People were questioning what had happened; why there town hero had left them. Even Gwen seemed disappointed that he wasn't there to save everyone. Heck! Even Harry! But that was only because he couldn't get the opportunity to kill him.

Peter had been talking to Aunt May about leaving New York for a while. And after weeks of begging, she somehow agreed to it. She said Peter could move in with Jimmy Olsen, a nephew of one of her friends, who is a professional photographer for a huge newspaper company called the Daily Planet, and his fiancé, Chloe Sullivan. Aunt May could just see it in Peter's eyes that he needed time away. And although she didn't understand why, and knew it couldn't just be Norman Osbourn's death, she let him go there for the summer.

Without contacting Gwen or Harry to tell them where he was going, Peter left for Metropolis the morning after school let out.

Pete arrived in the Kansas airport and met Jimmy, a goofy looking fellow with dirty blonde hair, and Chloe, a beautiful blonde with a smile that could light up Times Square.

"Nice to meet you," Peter said politely, shaking Jimmy's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Peter," he replied, offering to take one of Peter's bags.

Jimmy introduced Chloe to Peter

"Hello, Peter. I'm Chloe Sullivan. It's nice to finally meet you. Jimmy has been talking about you nonstop ever since he got that call from your aunt. He's super excited to have an apprentice in his field," she smiled, shaking his hand.

_Wow, she is_ _pretty_, Peter thought to himself. He hesitated before he spoke and then when Chloe started to give him strange looks when he kept shaking her hand and staring at her, he let go awkwardly and said, "I'm glad to hear that…"

She laughed.

Jimmy cut in. "Man, dude, from what I hear, you are going to absolutely love the Daily Planet! We've got the best reporters, the best journalists, the best photographers if I do say so myself, AND Metropolis is a hot spot for news, especially because of the meteor storm that struck a smaller city nearby called Smallville years ago. A close friend of me and Chloe lives there! You'll meet him soon probably."

Chloe laughed again. "Yeah, Clark's great. Let's head over to Jimmy's apartment and maybe afterwards we can give you a tour of Metropolis."

Peter nodded. He felt as if a weight had been lifted. No more fighting crime. No more mourning friends or misconceptions of how someone died. No more lying over and over. Just peace. And seeing as this couple was really friendly, he felt his time in Metropolis would be uneventful and satisfactory. Or at least he hoped.

At Chloe and Jimmy's apartment, they helped Peter unpack his things. All but one case was left… It was his suit. Why did he bring it? He came here to relax. Yet still, he felt it was a part of him. A connection he couldn't let go. Instead of unpacking it, he decided to hide it under his guest bed.

There was a knock at the door just as Peter was sliding the case under his bed. Jimmy peeked in, as Peter jumped onto his bed.

"Wow! P.P.'s a little jumpy today I see!"

"P.P.?" Peter raised a brow.

"Like Peter Parker… Your initials?" Peter gave him a weird look. "Okay, never mind, I'll just call you Pete."

Peter nodded.

"You okay? You look kind of… tired and stressed."

Pete sighed. "That's because I _am_ tired and stressed."

"Long day, huh? Your Aunt May told me about what happened back in New York," Jimmy said, sitting beside Pete and patting him on the back.

Peter shrugged. "Yeah…"

"You want to save the tour for tomorrow?" Jimmy asked, sympathetically.

Peter shook his head. "No, we can still do it today."

Jimmy smiled. "Cool. Let's leave in about 5 or 10 minutes."

Peter nodded as Jimmy left the room. He took his satchel and picked out a picture from his wallet. _Gwen_. He missed her. Even though he had seen her the day before… It was so hard for them. They were so close to being a couple… But Mr. Osbourn's death ruined everything. Why'd he have to die? Dear God why? A single tear dropped down Peter's cheek. He wiped it off his face quickly.

They arrived at the Daily Planet, a huge building almost as big as the Daily Bugle. Peter met a bunch of people, whose names he'd forget by the next day.

The three of them approached a desk which had the name LOIS LANE on a little placard.

Another beautiful woman sat there typing on her computer quickly. "And the day was saved once again by the Red and Blue Bl –"

"Hello Lois," Chloe said.

Lois looked up. "Hey cuz!" She got up and hugged her.

Chloe looked surprised. "You okay?" She laughed.

"Fine. Just working I'm my latest story about how the Red and Blue Blur saved the day again! That guy is amazing! Man, if I could meet him, I would – "

"Alright Lois. Enough of your obsession. Jimmy and I just wanted to introduce Peter to you. He's an aspiring photographer," Chloe interrupted.

Lois looked at Peter, sizing him up. "Nice to meet you Peter - ?"

"Parker," Peter said, shaking her hand.

She nodded. "Alright. So are you from around here?"

"I'm actually from New York."

"Oh! I see. You enjoying Kansas so far?"

He nodded.

"Well you are in for quite the surprise! Not many would expect it, but a lot of crazy things happen around Metropolis. I mean, I remember the first time I went to Smallville. That is one messed up place if you ask me! I mean finding naked guys in cornfields, not to mention that barn door that flew off a barn and nearly landed me straight in the –"

"Okay, that's enough Lois," Chloe interrupted her again.

"Sorry, I was rambling again. Anyway, Kansas is a weird place but you'll get used to it in about a week," she told Peter who was starting to get confused and concerned. _Oh no, not another weird town…_

"So this guy," Peter spoke. "The Red and Blue-?"

"Blur," Jimmy cut in, admiringly. _Wow, even dudes think he's awesome…_

"Right, the Red and Blue Blur. Has anyone ever seen him?"

"I actually have a picture!" Jimmy said. "But it's blurry. It always is. He moves too fast for anyone to see his face. I highly doubt anyone has ever seen him."

Chloe looked strangely uncomfortable about the topic.

For some reason the really made Peter curious. "What do you think about him Chloe?"

She hid her expression of slight guilt, but Peter could tell it was there. He just didn't know why. "He seems like he's trying to keep Metropolis safe so he must have good motives."

Peter's spidey senses suddenly went off, but he had no clue why. He looked around anxiously. Suddenly, a tall guy was behind them with blue eyes and dark brown hair. _Where'd he come from?_ Thought Peter.

He whispered something urgently to Chloe, and Peter's curiosity was peeked. _Who is this guy and why does he seem so anxious?_

Chloe nodded, and then she spoke to Jimmy. "Hey, I gotta go. Sorry," she said, kissing his cheek. "I'll catch up with you guys later," she said to the rest of them.

And with that, the tall guy and Chloe walked away.

They all stood there awkwardly, until Lois sighed. "Don't worry, Peter. They do that a lot."

"Act all secretly?" Peter asked.

"They've known each other for a while. They're really close. That's all it is. There like siblings," Jimmy said, although he seemed to be trying to convince himself.

Lois shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Clark has always been secretive. What is up with that guy? It's like you try to be friends with him but then he makes this shield. He won't let anyone new into his life. _God_, why can't he just trust his only friends?"

"_That_ was Clark?" Peter was surprised. He seemed a lot more serious than he thought a friend of Chloe's would be.

Lois sighed. "Yep. He pretty much sums up what Smallville _is_: a farmhouse wasteland."

_Why is she so bitter? _Peter thought.

"Seems like you have strong feelings for him," Peter said.

Lois laughed. "Please! _Smallville_? Ha! I have no emotional attachment to him whatsoever."

"I don't know Lois… You and C.K. seem to have some feelings for each other," Jimmy said, smirking.

Lois was in disbelief. "Feelings of disgust and rage and hatred!"

"Whoa! Calm down. You seem as if you just went through a breakup with him!" Jimmy put his arms up in defense.

Lois straightened up and sat down at her desk. "Sorry. Um, maybe you can try to get some shots of the Red and Blue Blur and bring your apprentice along with you," she pointed out Pete. "I need a picture of him for my article anyway. Just keep an ear out for crime and maybe you'll see him."

Jimmy and Peter left quickly.

"Uh, so anyway Pete. You think you're up for some photos of our town hero?"

Peter nodded. "Man, Lois seemed upset back there…"

"Yeah. About that. Try not to get on her bad side. I'm already there because she doesn't think I'm right for Chloe. I mean, she said it when she was drunk but I know it's true. But anyway, I've seen her and C.K. together. And even though they fight constantly, it's apparent that they have strong feelings for each other."

"What's holding them back?" Peter asked, thinking about how Gwen and himself.

"Well, she's convinced that Clark isn't open with her all the time. That he doesn't think he can trust her. And they've known each other (even lived with!) for 4 years. I mean, I understand. When it comes to Clark, there's something that doesn't seem right, but he's trustworthy, you know. He's always got my back. He's a good guy, and Chloe has good judgment." Jimmy got out his camera and started fiddling with its settings.

_I wonder what Clark is hiding_, Peter thought to himself.

"Anyway, enough of this! Let's go get some sweet pics of R&BB!"

**Did you like it? Do you have feels? I feel so special being the first to make a Spectacular Spiderman/ Smallville crossover story! Please, no hate. Just review, favorite, and follow! I know, I know, it's super cheesy! But I'm in a cheesy mood today! And I know, I'm not the best writer, but I am hoping that others like this! Although, I don't know if very many people will see this anyway… But thanks for reading! Have a great day, night, or whatever time of day it is where you are!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, since Smallville is a fictional place (in Kansas at least), I just put a city in Kansas at one part that is a legit place in Kansas. You'll notice. Anyway yeah… I don't think I'm really doing the characters justice (ha, get it justice, oh nevermind!) but I'm doing this for fun and the writing isn't supposed to be supermegafoxyawesomehot, it's just meant to show the characters Peter and Clark interact. Also, if you see me using personal pronouns, I'm sorry. I keep writing in first person because I usually write like that, but this story is in third person. I'll try to remove as many as I can. Thanks for reading! Happy Spring Break! **

The reason Clark needed Chloe was to track down a murderer named Gregory Tyler. Unfortunately, they tracked his cell phone which he conveniently threw into a dumpster. They had to track him down through his credit cards if he were stupid enough to still even have those.

The point is: Clark didn't mean to be rude to the newcomer or ignore him… it was just urgent that he and Chloe catch Gregory Tyler before he got away with killing someone else. Clark _couldn't_ let something like that happen again. Too many people have died in the streets of Metropolis. And it's Clark's job to protect those people. And although they have no lead on the murderer, they'll find a way. They always do.

Peter and Jimmy arrived at the Daily Planet first thing the next morning, meeting up with Lois and Chloe.

With his camera strap around his neck, Jimmy picked up his camera and said "Cheese!" and took a photo of Peter.

Peter smiled, and then joked, "You aren't putting that in the newspaper are you?"

Jimmy and Chloe laughed. Lois looked at her watch. "Clark is supposed to be here by now. We're working on a new story about the Red and Blue Blur and questioning if they could be a woman!"

A little smile spread on Chloe's face for some reason and she looked at the ground to hide it.

Peter's spidey senses went off again. He swiveled around to see a tall, handsome man. The same mysterious guy from yesterday. Except today he looked professional and had a face that was at ease.

"Hey Smallville," Lois smirked.

"Hey C.K.! Let me formally introduce you to Peter Parker! He's from New York!" Jimmy said enthusiastically.

Clark turned to the slender, brown-haired adolescent. "Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Clark Kent. I'm sorry we didn't get to meet last night, I just had to deal with some issues at the barn," Clark said, coming up with a lame excuse as usual.

"It's totally cool. I understand," Peter said, as he shook hands with Clark. He could tell he was lying though. He'd done it a thousand times himself. He eyed Clark suspiciously, who backed up a little with a confused look on his face.

Clark turned to Lois. "How's our story coming along?"

Lois looked up at him. "_Our_ story?"

"Yeah, remember, we're partners?" Clark answered.

Lois shrugged. "So far, I'm the only one who did anything about it. So it's _my_ story, not ours."

Clark sighed. "Well, what's it about?"

"If the Red and Blue Blur could be a woman."

Clark opened his mouth to say something and seemed a bit offended. He closed it then opened it again to say, "You don't actually think – "

"It's possible, I mean you really never know. I hope it's not a woman though. That would be way too weird."

Clark and Chloe exchanged slightly amused glances, but Peter was the only person who noticed. _What is going on here? _He thought.

"Hey, you guys, I thought it would be nice if we went out to get some coffee or something. You know, as a welcoming party for Pete," Jimmy stated.

Chloe smiled. "That's a great idea, Jimmy."

The vote was unanimous. They would go out to eat.

"A break is good for once. I've had enough writing for this week!" Lois exclaimed.

"Lois? Not wanting to write out her opinions to the world for once? What is happening?" Clark said to get on her nerves.

It didn't bother her. "Hey! At least my opinions have to do with subjects that matter. The most opinionated article you've written is about that one restaurant's macaroni and cheese. And all you said was that it 'tasted good'!"

Everyone laughed, including Clark, as they walked to a café and bought some coffee and donuts. On the counter, there was a TV where a lady stating what the weather was going to be like this week.

They sat down and enjoyed their drinks and food. Peter sighed. It seemed to be the first time in a while that he felt so calm. With no worries in the world. Nothing in the world could bring him down.

Sirens went off down the street and Peter instinctively reached for his jacket and satchel on the back of his chair but stopped as he remembered that he was on vacation. Clark leaned his head to the side, as if trying to hear something.

_What the hell is he trying to do? _Peter mused.

"Hey, this is really great you guys, but I just remembered I have some work to do at the office," said Clark, getting up abruptly.

"We literally just got here C.K. You sure you can't spare a few more minutes?" Jimmy asked.

Clark shrugged. "I've got to get it done by tomorrow and I don't want to have to stay overnight."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, he should probably go do his work Jimmy."

"Hey, do whatever you want bro. It's all cool. We'll stop by to tell you 'hi' later then," Jimmy said in a chill tone.

Clark left quickly, and Peter could tell Chloe was concerned by a glint in her eyes. Jimmy shrugged and looked at me, "You'll get used to it."

Pete raised a brow. "He does that often?"

Jimmy nodded. And Lois rolled her eyes then said, "Kid, he does that _constantly_."

_Hmmm, reminds me of… well, me_, thought Peter. He always left at the worst times and his friends hated it. _A lot. _But it wasn't his fault. It was his duty to protect New York. And convenience was hard to come by with all the crime that goes on there. But why was Clark always trying to get away? It's not like _he_ had to save people 24/7.

Peter's spidey senses were going off like crazy, but he disregarded it as the sirens making him feel uneasy. Suddenly, a man came in the café with a ski mask pulled over his face and a gun. He pointed it at the cashier. "Give me the money!"

The cashier, a woman in her early 30s, widened her eyes. "Please don't hurt me." She gasped.

"Give me the money and I won't!" He said getting closer and pointing the gun at her forehead.

She gasped for air again. "Okay."

She gulped. His gun was on her face at this point. Her shaking hands tried to open the cash register, but her hands were so shaky she couldn't get a firm enough grip to do anything.

"Get it open or I'll shoot you right now, I swear!"

Peter was about to say something when to his surprise, Lois stole the floor. "Hey, you aren't thinking straight. Put the gun down and leave."

"I will _not_ leave until I get what I came for!" He said, sounding nervous and desperate.

She stepped closer, then he pointed the gun at her, and Peter wanted to yell at her not to do anything stupid.

Peter looked helplessly around. He looked at their table and spotted the perfect item: the napkin dispenser.

He caught it with his web-shooter and was just about to fling it at the man when a gust of wind shot past all of them. Peter blinked twice to see that the man was gone, without a trace left. Peter's skin tingled from the blast of air he had just felt. Could it have been - ?

"That must've been the Red and Blue Blur!" Lois exclaimed.

Jimmy shrugged. "Too bad I didn't get any shots that time."

Peter narrowed his eyes. "There's no way that could've been a person…"

But then Peter thought about it. _He_ has powers. He's met people with powers. AND he's seen some pretty weird stuff. It is completely possible for someone to have super-speed. But he _did_ want to know how other people got powers. Was it from the meteor storm? Or maybe they got it from a lab bug as well? Maybe there was some vat of toxic waste they fell into? He _wanted_ to know for no reason other than his curiosity. He wanted to meet this _Blur_ in person.

Chloe smiled. "Well, that was quite the first day in Metropolis, wasn't it Pete?"

Lois laughed. "Wow, only 1 day in and you've already experienced the awesomeness that is the Red and Blue Blur."

Peter smirked. "Do I win a prize for that?"

Jimmy chuckled. "Not until you've gotten a clear photo of him."

"Have you ever asked the Blur for a photo?"

"Dude, that guy would never let someone get his picture. Probably not even his closest friends. He's super secretive. Otherwise he wouldn't super speed everything all the time."

Chloe sighed. "Maybe we should get heading back over to the – "

Her phone rang. "Oops, sorry."

When she looked at her phone's caller ID she frowned, but she answered. "Hey… This is a bad time," she turned away but Peter kept his attention on her as Lois and Jimmy talked to each other about the Red Blue Blur. She changed to a hushed voice but Peter could still hear her. "Davis… I'm with my friends right now… No, I'm sorry, I have time for you too. I'll see you in a bit." She hung up and didn't notice that Peter had been listening, but when she looked up, she saw he was staring at her. She smiled at him then turned to the others. "I've gotta go. My old friend from high school is visiting."

"Pete?" Jimmy asked.

"Uh, yeah. I've gotta go see him. You guys mind taking care of Peter while I'm gone?"

Peter raised a brow. She's lying.

"No problem, I'm the one who took him in anyway," Jimmy winked at her.

"Thanks," she hugged him. "I've gotta go."

She rushed off and Peter shook his head. _What is she hiding?_

Lois spoke, "I have to finish my story. If you guys need me, I'll be at the office."

They nodded and she left. Jimmy turned to me. "Well that gathering was short-lived. But it's okay. I have a great idea for us to – Oh man… Oh man, don't hate me."

"What is it?"

"I have to go to Witchita for this wedding for my friend. I can't believe I forgot about it… Man, um, how about I call up Clark and he can take care of you."

"I'm fine on my own…"

Jimmy sighed. "I know, but I'm responsible for you and Metropolis isn't as safe as you would think even with R&BB protecting us. He can't be everywhere at once."

"But, really, I can protect myself. _Trust_ me."

Jimmy shook his head and dialed up Clark's cell. "Hey C.K., do you mind taking care of Peter?... I have this wedding I have to go to… Please, man, I'm not going to make him hang out with Lois… Thanks! I'll drop him off at the Daily Planet."

Jimmy hung up and grinned at me. "Looks like the super busy Clark Kent has enough time to fit you into his schedule! He's going to bring you over to the farm."

_Farm? That's not what I was expecting. Vacation on a farm… Weird_, thought Peter.

Soon enough, Clark brought Peter to the farm. He was doing this to make up for earlier and the day before, and it was always nice to have the company.

"You want anything to drink?" Clark asked as they got into the house.

Peter put his satchel on the sofa and looked around. "Water would be good. Thanks."

Clark got out a pitcher of water and filled a glass with it.

He came into the family room with it, as Peter looked at family photos. "Are these your parents?" He showed a picture to Clark with his mom, his dad and him in it.

Clark smiled. "Yeah, well, I was adopted, but they were the people who raised me."

Peter nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your real parents?"

Clark pondered over lies to tell Peter. _What if I told him the truth? _He mused. But he didn't even know the kid. Why would he tell him anyway?

"I never knew. They must've left me or abandoned me." Clark looked at the floor.

Peter looked at him. "Don't you ever wonder about them?"

"All the time."

"Me too."

Clark looked up. "What?"

"My parents died when I was younger."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Peter shrugged. "It's been a while. I'm over it. About two years ago I lost my uncle too though."

"Oh really? I lost my dad not too long ago."

Why were they telling each other all this? Maybe they felt a connection?

"We have a lot more in common than I thought," Peter smiled.

"I guess so. Here's your water."

Peter grabbed it and took a sip. "Thanks."

"So how is New York?"

"Pretty good."

They stood awkwardly unsure how to bring the conversation farther.

"So," Peter started. "The Blur saved us today."

"Oh!" Clark said in surprise but Peter saw right through it.

"Yeah, he was fast. I've never seen anyone run that fast."

Clark nodded. "Yeah, it makes me jealous."

He headed over to the kitchen to get some water himself.

Peter sighed. "I think I might've caught a glimpse of him."

Peter felt something in the air but he couldn't grasp if it was his spidey senses or Clark's body tensing.

"Yeah?"

"Actually no. I was just kidding. How could anyone see someone going that fast? I'm surprised people know he's wearing red and blue!"

Clark drew out a breath. "Well, Jimmy got a picture of him going fast."

"Oh. You think I could ever get the Blur to meet me?"

Clark was a bit surprised about the sudden interest. "I don't know. Why?"

"It would be interesting to meet a superhero."

"Didn't you take a bunch of pictures of that vigilante in New York? Who was that? Spiderman?"

Peter widened his eyes. "Yes. Did Jimmy tell you?"

"Yeah, wouldn't you call him a superhero?"

"Well, yeah."

"Didn't you meet him? I mean to get that good of photos of him that close up."

Peter cocked his head to the side. "You've been looking into me?"

Clark shrugged. "The business I'm in makes me nosy."

"I never _met_ him." _I can't really meet myself. _"Have you ever met the Blur?"

"Me? No." _Unless I go back in time and meet myself._

"I'm still going to try to meet this Blur guy. I find it interesting. Superspeed? That is such a cool power."

"What was Spiderman like?"

"Well, I – he was a good guy. He did his best to protect New York."

"Didn't he kill that guy?"

Peter's face went cold. "He _didn't_ kill him."

"Sorry…" Clark drank some water to avoid awkwardness.

"Sorry, it's just… he used his powers for good. He never tried to hurt anyone unless he had to."

Clark nodded. "I get it. Things happen. So do you want to see my fortress of solitude?"


	3. Chapter 3

Peter and Clark arrived in the barn just when the sun was setting. Peter looked around intrigued of why it was called the "fortress of solitude" and it was like Clark read his mind when he spoke as they walked up stairs into a room where it seemed someone was living.

"My dad called it my fortress of solitude because I spent all my time alone up here. It's pretty much my second room away from my room if you know what I mean."

Peter nodded. He spotted a telescope. "You like astronomy?"

Clark sighed. "Yeah, I find it pretty interesting."

"Science is my favorite subject," Peter said as he looked through the telescope lens. He looked around and saw a drawing on the ground. It looked like a series of symbols, code for something but he couldn't understand what. He picked it up and showed it to Clark. "What's this?"

A breath caught in Clark's throat. "Um…" He took it away. "That's just uh- some hieroglyphics my friend found in these caves."

"Hieroglyphics? They look more like… Well, something I've never seen before."

"Well, you know, there are tons of different languages people wrote in throughout the history of the world."

Peter narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, I guess so. Do you know what any of it means?"

Clark shook his head. "There's no way to really translate it. It's all pretty meaningless." He grinned bigger than he should have. You'd think with all the years he's lied to people, he would be an expert at this. But there was something about Peter, something that made him nervous, uneasy almost. Call it intuition but Clark had a feeling there was more to Peter than he was letting on.

Peter shrugged. "That's too bad."

They both sat down, and Clark decided it was his turn to ask questions. "So back to Spiderman." Clark couldn't help himself. This guy might be a great addition to Oliver's team of superheroes. Even if Clark wanted to be solo, he wanted to do his part in helping them out; not to mention, help Chloe out as well.

Peter internally rolled his eyes. "What about him?"

"Do you know if he ever fights alongside others?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't. I'm just curious."

Peter felt the same way about the Blur. It did peak his curiosity. "Well, he had his moments when he needed to team up with others. But he usually worked alone."

Well at least he tried to help his friends.

"I guess that's how the Blur is too?"

Clark nodded. "I would guess so."

They felt strange; talking about themselves to strangers, when the strangers didn't even know that they were talking about themselves.

Clark's cellphone started to ring. It was Chloe. "Sorry, Peter. I'll be right back."

He answered. "Chloe? Now? Really? Okay, I'm coming."

He hung up and looked at Peter. "Sorry, I have to go take care of some business. You mind staying here until I get back?"

Peter shook his head. "That's cool."

Clark nodded and started down the stairs until he was out of eyesight and hearing range. He super-sped out to where the murderer, Gregory Tyler, was about to kill his next victim.

As Clark did this, Peter felt his spidey senses go off. He looked out the opening in the barn but he saw nothing but a big gust of wind hitting the trees and kicking up dirt.

Peter eventually went back over to the Kent house and turned on the TV. Apparently, there was a man on the roof of a tall building with a gun pointed at an innocent old lady. The poor lady barely had her feet planted on the roof and was nearly about to fall off the building of at least 10 stories.

Peter thought about Aunt May. What if that was her? He wouldn't have hesitated for a heartbeat. But even now, he felt obligated to save this lady who he'd never even met. He shouldn't have felt weird considering the large number of citizens he didn't know that he had saved in his past, but it had been a while since he saved anyone. And he had the power to… So he decided then and there that he couldn't fail the world by not protecting it.

He picked up his satchel from the sofa and took out his costume and mask. Spiderman was _back_.

Clark supersped to the roof, only to realize that this murder attempt was being filmed on live television. He pondered over his decisions: he could superspeed over to the murderer and take the woman far away, but then he would risk the woman seeing his face. But he'd done it a billion times… But not on _live_ TV. What if they paused it at just the right time so that they could see his face? The crowd watching this fatal scene gasped as the old woman's glasses slid of her face.

Clark shook his head. He _had_ to save her. He supersped to Gregory Tyler and aimed to punch him but missed and fell to the ground luckily out of the sight of the cameras and the crowd.

An unmistakable green glow illuminated the ring on Gregory's hand. Where'd he get that? Did he know how it affected Clark? Probably not… But still, it was a bit concerning.

Clark struggled on the ground, and Gregory kept the gun on the old woman.

"You again? I thought I got rid of you!" Gregory yelled angrily.

The old woman moaned.

"Shut up old lady! Listen, _Blur_, you can't stop me. I know your secret."

Clark could barely make words. "How?"

"I did some digging. I'm pretty good with computers like your little friend," he answered matter-of-factly.

Clark didn't know how anyone could find that kind of information, which concerned him greatly. "Gregory, you aren't thinking straight. You can stop this. You can walk away and start a new life away from here."

Gregory shook his head harshly. "You don't get it do you?" He laughed maniacally.

Clark needed to figure out a way to slip that ring off Gregory's finger and a way to buy time for the lady to not become airborne.

"Get what?"

Clark didn't listen to anything Gregory said. He couldn't pay attention to him. He needed to concentrate.

Suddenly the crowd went wild and just when Clark thought he blew it, something swung onto the roof. And by some_thing_, he meant some_one_.

A friendly spider landed on the roof. "Hey, you, hand over the woman or you're getting webs in the face."

Gregory stared at Spiderman in disbelief. "Who the hell are you?"

"Just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman." And with that, Peter shot a web at Gregory's face who doubled over with disgust. His ring fell to the ground near Clark who passed out.

"Ew, what the – what _is_ this?"

"Don't ask."

The elderly woman started to fall, but Peter caught her.

"Thank you! Are you the Red and Blue Blur?"

Peter chuckled. The Blur and him share colors. The irony. "No, I'm afraid not."

"Thank you regardless young man!"

"Get home safely."

She ran to the door inside and left quickly, avoiding the awakening of Gregory.

Peter made a web near the police cars and slung Gregory over onto the web as to say: _Here's a present for you guys._

He walked over to the crumpled man on the ground. _Clark_.

Peter gasped. What's he doing here? And how did he get here so fast? _No_, it seemed impossible. He couldn't be… Peter noticed a glowing ring on the floor beside Clark. He picked it up and examined it.

Clark seemed to shiver. Peter put the ring in his pocket and started to help Clark get up but then he noticed something: a scrape on Clark's arm healed automatically. Peter looked closely to make sure his eyes weren't tricking him. _Oh my God_, he thought to himself. _How? _Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Was Clark the Blur? No, he couldn't be… He would've told all his friends. They adore him anyway. But then again, Peter never told his friends… Though, he had good reasons not to tell Harry. Maybe it is a meteor power like Jimmy told him about. The Blur might not even have healing powers as far as _he_ knows.

Clark's eyes flicked open. "Who are you?" He sat up quickly, clearly not in any pain.

Peter got up and swung away. He wasn't ready to tell him. He hardly _knew_ Clark. Besides, if he wasn't ready to tell Aunt May or even Gwen, he wasn't ready to tell anyone _at all_.

**Does it feel rushed? Forgive me if it does. Thanks for reading! Review if you feel like it! **


	4. Chapter 4

Peter was out of breath by the time he arrived back at the Kent farm. He speedily pulled on his normal clothes over his suit and stuffed his mask into his satchel. He drew a heavy sigh of relief as he walked out of the bathroom. He heard shuffling downstairs. Instincts told him to sneak attack whoever was there. But his spidey senses weren't signaling danger.

He walked down the stairs as quietly as possible. He saw a flash of blonde hair. _Chloe_. _What is she doing here?_

He spoke. "Chloe?"

She turned around, visibly spooked. "Oh gosh! Peter, you scared me! Is Clark home?"

Peter shook his head. "No. He left a few minutes ago."

Chloe nodded. "I was worried because he hasn't answered any of my phone calls."

Peter reassured her. "He's probably fine. He said he was just running an errand."

There was a knock on the front door. Chloe rushed over to answer it.

Clark came in.

"Clark, thank God."

Clark chuckled. "I was just running an errand."

Her eyes sparkled a little and she smiled big. _Too_ big - according to Peter.

Peter sighed. "Well, did you hear about that guy almost killing that old woman?"

Peter noticed Chloe and Clark glance at each other.

Clark nodded. "Yeah, it was on the radio. I'm glad you were at the barn when it happened. It can get dangerous in Metropolis at times."

"They caught the guy though. I heard he was caught in some sort of webbing," Chloe said.

Peter raised a brow made to look curious. "Webbing, huh?"

Clark shrugged. "Some guy in a mask apparently."

"You think it was the Blur?" Peter asked.

"The Blur doesn't really need a mask, considering he moves extremely too fast for anyone to see him."

"True. Well, who do you think it was?"

Clark shook his head. "He said – um, he looked almost like that guy from New York. Spiderman."

Chloe widened her eyes. "You think he came all the way to Metropolis?"

Clark shook his head again. "It seems impossible, but it did look a lot like him."

Both of them looked at Peter. "I didn't see the whole thing on TV. I only saw up to the part where the man was about to push the lady off."

Clark shrugged. "It probably wasn't him anyway."

"Well, I have to go bring Lois some coffee. You know how she gets," Chloe told us.

"Oh, I know," Clark replied matter-of-factly.

"Alright. Don't have too much fun while I'm gone you guys," she winked and then left.

Peter looked at Clark who had a quizzical look on his face as he sat down at the breakfast table.

"What are you thinking about?" Peter asked.

Clark sighed. "I don't know. Why would Spiderman come here? Why now?"

Peter narrowed his eyes. "I thought you said it might not be him."

"I know, but… on the radio they said he used webbing to capture that man. _Webbing_. What other superhero would use webs?"

"It might be a new guy…"

Clark shook his head. "He _caught_ that guy. He must be experienced."

There was silence. Then Peter wanted to try something. Something he might regret… But his curiosity gave in in the end. He headed over to the kitchen area and grabbed a knife from the knife rack.

Clark raised a brow. "Peter. You okay?"

Peter turned to Clark, hiding the knife behind his back. He just needed to test what he saw. He had to see if Clark would heal. It would just be a small cut on Clark's arm.

"Yeah," he walked to Clark slowly but surely, hands hidden behind his back.

Clark x-rayed Peter to see what he was carrying behind his back. His eyes widened when he realized what it was. He stood up.

"Peter, what are you doing?"

Peter shook his head. "What do you mean?"

Peter inched closer. He swiftly pulled the knife from behind his back and aimed for Clark's left arm. Clark caught Peter's arm, mid-swing, before he could go any farther.

Peter was shocked. Clark has fast reflexes too?

They stood in silence.

Clark eyes flickered to Peter's shaking hands. Peter nervously took a step back and dropped the knife on the ground.

"I – um – I am so sorry. It's just I – " Peter tried to defend what he just did, but no words seemed to work for the situation.

Clark gulped. "Why did you do that?"

Peter swallowed but it didn't help his horribly dry throat. He shook his head. "I thought… I thought you were – "

Clark raised his eyebrows then he faintly heard something outside. He focused on the sound like his father had taught him.

He heard a boy on a phone pulling into the driveway. It sounded like… _Gregory Tyler_. But it couldn't be. That spider guy got him…

Peter had still been talking, but Clark didn't here half of what he said. Clark put a finger to his mouth to make Peter quiet. Peter obeyed, automatically trusting Clark for some reason. Clark pointed to the right, signaling Peter to move behind the couch in the living room. Peter did and Clark eyed the door. Gregory was standing right behind it.

Peter's spidey senses were wild as the door exploded into nothing_. Did I just see what I thought I saw?_ He asked himself. He gulped.

Gregory Tyler appeared, angry and vengeful. He stared at Clark with dark eyes. "I believe you have something that belongs to me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Peter knew what it was. The _ring_. And it was sitting right in his pocket.

Gregory boomed. "Don't play dumb with me!"

The lamp on the end table blew up. Peter put a hand to his mouth to prevent the gasp that almost came from his mouth. _Gregory must have a meteor power, _he thought_. _He wasn't certain about that. Although, he was certain about one thing: he was definitely not bitten by a radioactive bug.

Clark put a hand up in defense but Peter had a feeling he could do a lot more than that. Gregory started twitching. "Calm down. This isn't you."

"Maybe it is though. Maybe this is how I always was; I just never had the guts to reveal who I truly am!"

Clark shook his head. "You have to stop."

"NO!" There was a blast right in front of Clark which pushed him back to the wall and left an indent as he fell to the floor.

Peter stood up. "You want your ring?" Peter pulled it from his pocket. "Take it and leave us alone."

Clark got up, looking perfectly fine, no cuts or bruises or anything. But he cautiously stood up when he saw the ring made of kryptonite. He was far away enough so that it didn't affect him.

Gregory walked towards Peter. "Give it to me. _Now_."

Peter pulled the ring back. "You'll leave us and everyone else alone?"

Gregory shrugged. "Why on earth would I do that?"

"You really want to have to keep running? All this regret and pain you feel? Killing isn't going to help. _Trust_ me. You need to be in seclusion so you can work back to whoever you were before. Because, I don't know you very well, but you seem like you have good in your heart. You're just troubled."

Clark raised a brow. _Peter is good at this. Who knew?_

Gregory looked down at the floor. "But I'm scared." His eyes filled with tears. "I'm scared of what they'll do to me."

"Who?" Peter asked.

Gregory shook his head. "These men… They injected me… with this green liquid," he shivered. "Then, they forced me to kill innocent people! And they kept threatening to kill me. Every day I tried to break free from them but they wouldn't let me go! And now I'm at some freakin' farm in the middle of nowhere trying to… I don't even know what the HELL I'm doing!" Something in the kitchen blew up. "Just give me the ring and I'll never harm you or that guy ever again!"

Peter nodded. "And everyone else?"

Gregory rolled his eyes. "I didn't want to do this."

Peter spidey senses tingled and suddenly Gregory pulled a dagger from behind him (much like Peter had done to Clark minutes ago) and aimed for Peter's chest. Instinctively, Peter dodged it by flipping backwards. He landed in a squat position. Luckily the ring was still in his hand.

Clark was waiting for the perfect moment to send Gregory to Belle Reve. Unfortunately, the kryptonite ring was holding him back. If he got too close then he could be weakened again. And Peter tried to stab him… If Peter knew Clark's only weakness, then Clark was in trouble. Clark was still wondering why Peter had tried to do that. Was he crazy? Or did he know Clark could heal? But how could Peter know that? And what was that back-flip he just did? _That was weird._ Clark decided that, since Gregory didn't have the ring, it was the best moment to lock him into Belle Reve.

He knew Peter would probably have a ton of questions for him, but Clark had a million questions for Peter too. He supersped to Gregory, grabbed him, and ran straight to Belle Reve.

Peter looked around awkwardly. "Clark? Gregory?"

But they just disappeared right before his eyes with a blast of _air_. Peter put a hand to his mouth. This _definitely_ verified Peter's theory of Clark being the Blur.

**What did you think? Good? Bad? I hope you liked it! Don't forget! I have three other stories. One is called Season 3: The Return of the Green Goblin, which is my most popular story. It is basically season 3 of the series Spectacular Spiderman (well, what I think it would've been like if it continued). If you like stories that go into the thoughts of both Harry and Peter and even Gwen sometimes, you'll like it! It's kind of a story of angst and some Gwen+Peter romance ;). There's also a story for A:TLA (Aang and On Ji romance) which is called Aang's Dirty Little Secret, and a story for Danny Phantom (where Jazz gets ghost powers instead of Danny; it has two OC's – so far) which is called Jazz Phantom. Review please! And read my other stories! **


	5. Chapter 5

**This one is shorter than the others... but I thought the ending was really good. And a cliff hanger which I love :) at least when I inflict them. haha. Enjoy.**

Clark took care of that in a matter of seconds. He arrived at the Kent farm within the same minute he left. He opened the door, not hiding anything because trying to hide things seemed unimportant at this point.

Peter was sitting at the kitchen table, broken out of his concentration when he sensed Clark arrive. He stood up when Clark came in. Clark half-smiled, not sure how to act now that Peter knew what he could do… Although, maybe Peter knew all along. Both boys leaned against the kitchen counter.

Peter was the first to speak. "Hey."

Clark nodded. "Hi."

Peter swallowed. "I'm sorry about what I did earlier…"

Clark was a bit surprised. He wasn't interrogating him yet? He was apologizing? Definitely not the norm.

Peter looked up making sure Clark had heard him. "You know, the knife – "

"I know," Clark interrupted abruptly.

"I didn't – I… I saw something I shouldn't have seen," Peter looked down. "Your skin _healed_. I've never seen someone heal that fast and I wanted to test it. To make sure what I had seen wasn't my imagination. I should've asked; I just knew you wouldn't tell me if I did."

Clark had a feeling. Peter didn't seem like the murderous type.

Peter went on, since Clark made no action to speak. "And then you can run. _Really_ fast. Faster than a speeding bullet, right? That's what they always say… I've never seen anything like it, of all the weird things I've seen in New York. I have one question that I'm pretty sure I know the answer to."

Clark looked at him, his blue eyes intense. "That I'm the Blur."

It was a statement.

Peter was pleasantly surprised. "I thought I would have to ask," he chuckled a little. "Does Chloe know?"

Clark said yes. It was weird. Clark's never this open with anyone, even Chloe. Why was he with Peter?

"What about Jimmy and Lois?"

"No."

Peter nodded. "I thought so. Did you get the powers from the meteor storm?"

Clark swallowed and Peter saw the tension in his throat. This question was a hard one to explain. Clark didn't know if he should say.

"Sorry… I shouldn't be asking all these questions. I just, I find it all pretty interesting," Peter explained.

"It's fine. I just don't normally talk to people about this stuff. I'm a very secretive person," Clark replied.

Peter looked away. He understood completely.

"I have some questions for you too though," Clark added.

Peter raised his head, unsurprised. It was only a matter of time that Clark would start asking questions. "Yes?"

"Well, for one where you got his ring."

Peter bit his lip. He took the ring out casually. Clark winced a little. Peter noticed and put it away.

"Sorry," he said, not really knowing why he should be saying sorry. "Um, it is kind of a long story."

Clark gave him a look. "Don't tell me. _You're_ Spiderman."

Peter's eyes widened at this. How did he know?

Clark laughed and patted Peter on the arm like he would to an old friend. "I'm just kidding."

Peter rubbed his arm, the playful pat feeling more like a punch. _Does he have super strength too? _He thought to himself. He forced out a laugh. "Please. Me? Spiderman? Look at me."

Clark looked Peter up and down and sighed. "You'll grow, don't worry."

Peter wasn't sure if Clark was playing him or if he really thought he could be Spiderman. No one had ever put two and two together. Puny Parker was his nickname at school, and it was true. Peter was thin and didn't appear to have much muscle. Super strength was a trait he had but it didn't change his physical appearance.

"But you didn't answer my question still," Clark said in a serious tone.

Peter's mouth twitched. "I – "

There was a loud knock on the door. How many disruptions in a day?

Clark rushed to the door and opened it.

_Chloe? Again?_

She walked in hastily. "Sorry to interrupt you guys. It's just – something's wrong. Jimmy isn't answering his cell phone and he wasn't where he promised to meet me. I think something happened to him."

Her eyes were urgent and desperate.

Peter spoke up. "What do you need us to do?"

Clark and Chloe looked at him, astonished.

Clark laughed a little. "Peter, just because I told you doesn't mean you're going to be able to help – "

Peter shrugged and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Whoa, Peter," Chloe started to say, putting her hand up in disapproval.

He showed his red and blue suit. "I'm very able. Let me help."

**Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**LOL, this will be apparent… I make things kryptonite for my convenience. Just thought I would let you know. Remember: this is a "for fun" fan fiction. **

Chloe's eyes widened in amusement and she looked at Clark. They both started cracking up. Peter couldn't believe it.

"Are you guys for real?" Peter said, a bit exasperated, as he buttoned his shirt back up.

Chloe grinned widely. "It's just – well, how do we not know you're just some kid who wants to be a superhero so badly, he pretends to be one?"

Peter wasn't surprised they didn't believe him, and he didn't know what had even inspired him to tell them (well, _show_ them) his deepest darkest secret. Wow, if this was their reaction to his secret, Peter could hardly imagine how much Flash would laugh.

"I'm not pretending," he attempted to convince them. "Just let me help, regardless of who I am."

Clark looked at Chloe. Chloe shrugged. "I'm not deciding this. Although, I want to say that Jimmy probably wouldn't want you to since you're his responsibility."

Peter nodded. "Yeah, but he's the one that needs saving. Well, maybe. We don't have any real proof that anything bad happened to him."

Chloe looked antsy. "Actually, I didn't want to tell you before, but now that I see you know Clark's secret I can. I hacked into the security system at that wedding he went to. Apparently, this group of armed men is holding the people there hostage and I can't tell exactly what they're doing but Jimmy can be impulsive sometimes, and he could get hurt if he isn't careful. If you can help, that would be great. I have the directions," She grabbed her phone and showed it to Clark. "Just go there. Be careful in case of, well you know."

He nodded then turned to Peter. "You ready?"

Peter raised a brow. Clark grabbed him and in less than one second, Peter saw the entire of city of Metropolis and parts of an unfamiliar place; although, it hardly occurred to him what had even happened at that moment. They stopped and Peter felt whiplash and dizziness, but Clark kept a firm grip on him so he wouldn't fall over from the force. The speed felt _amazing_. And Clark got to live like this _every_ day. Peter could never imagine. Then again, no normal human could ever imagine having arachnid traits like he did.

They were in a dirty place, by a dumpster.

"This doesn't really look like a wedding," Peter looked around. "Maybe we went the wrong way."

Clark shook his head as he stared at the wall. "No, this is it."

Peter walked up next to him and looked at the wall and squinted. "What are you seeing that I'm not seeing?"

He pointed to his eyes. "X-ray vision," he said casually.

Peter chuckled a little. "What powers _don't_ you have?"

Clark walked to the door. _Locked_. A huge lock that you would see on a medieval castle or something. It was so out of place and so strange. Clark grabbed it and suddenly the life seemed to be sucked from him. Clark keeled over. Peter gasped.

"What's happening?"

"The lock. It's made of kryptonite," Clark struggled to say.

Peter nodded like he knew exactly what Clark meant.

He grabbed the lock and crushed it in his hands. "I got it."

Clark revived quickly after Peter threw the pieces of the lock to the side. They must've been in the back of the church. A place where no one came unless they were part of the ministry. They rushed in and suddenly, Peter's spidey senses started tingling. His head swiveled behind Clark who was about to be shot by a man with a huge rifle. With his web shooters, he shot webs at the man and hit him against the wall. Clark was surprised but stifled a quick thanks. Suddenly another man came out of nowhere and aimed to punch Clark. Clark easily caught his fist and threw him to the very back of the hall into a number of other men who were now piled on top of each other groaning. Peter grinned and wanted to say "that was so cool!" but he told himself it would sound totally awkward and out of place. Not to mention fanboyish and most likely something Flash would say to Spiderman. The last way he wanted to come off to Clark was annoying.

They ran to the doors of the wedding and saw through the glass windows, multiple men with large bazookas and machine guns. Peter prepared for the worst. Clark had no concerns, as long as he didn't run into any kryptonite.

Peter and Clark exchanged glances and nodded at each other. This was their chance.

**Hope you liked it! Please review! :)**


End file.
